Kenkun no Shinzo
by Lovely Flower
Summary: ¿Se imaginan los conflictos que se producen cuando se descubre un romance que no es muy bien visto? Advertencia: Yaoi, Yuri, Escenas Lemon, Lenguaje un poquito Fuerte . Historia de Rasma Medina, una cyber amiga. Segunda Parte Arriba. PLEASE REVIEWS!
1. Primera Parte

Ken-Kun No Shinzo Por Rasma  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
ADVERTENCIA! Este fanfic muestra contenido de naturaleza shouen ai, e yaoi (relaciones homosexuales). La autora no se hace responsable por los daños, injurias o perjuicios que al(a) lector(a) pudiere causar, por ello, catalogamos este fanfic como sólo apto para mayores de 14 años. Cualquier duda, comentario, elogio, porra, alabanza, aventada de madre, injuria o queja, siéntase libre de escribir a link_jackson@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Hace ocho años, pasé la Noche Buena, prácticamente en México, precisamente en Palenque. ¿Iba solo con Wormmon? No. Alguien más venía conmigo. Era Matt, y obviamente, lo acompañaba su digimon canino. Hay ocasiones en que deseo que nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Porque así, yo jamás hubiera estado tan cerca de Matt, y este sentimiento tan firme que ahora nos tiene unidos, jamás habría nacido. Y no seríamos víctimas del desprecio y el rechazo de los demás (talvez estoy exagerando). Nuestro noviazgo ya tiene más o menos unos dos años y medio, ¿Cómo me reencontré con Matt? ¿Cómo me enamoré de él? ¿Cuáles han sido las más lindas experiencias que al lado de Matt he pasado? ..............  
  
Seis años y algunos meses después de haber estado con Matt en Palenque, al fin lo volví a ver. Pero no fue como que no lo hubiera vuelto a ver antes. Más bien, nos empezamos a ver más seguido de lo de costumbre. Él me había invitado a tomar un café. Aún recuerdo aquella conversación al teléfono. -Matt! Qué sorpresa!- dije cuando me pasaron el teléfono -Hacía rato que no me hablabas!- -Heheh! Lo mismo digo yo.- me dijo Matt con un tono no tan jocoso como el que acostumbraba. -Podría decir que prácticamente ya te extrañaba.- -Eso es lindo de tu parte!- le dije sintiéndome halagado -No, no es nada.- de seguro él también se había sonrojado -Hahah! Y dime. Qué ha sido de ti?- quise sacarle plática para evitar esos típicos silencios tan feos que suele haber cuando alguien, a quien no le tienes suficiente confianza, te llama. -Pues, verás, huh...- dijo él con tono campante e interesante -...No ha pasado nada realmente interesante desde lo de Palenque. Será que tu ausencia está afectando mi vida cotidiana de una manera poco discreta?- -Ay, Por favor!- me sonrojé -Pero qué cosas dices, hahah!- -Puedo decir que tan es así, que me voy a tener que ver en la necesidad de verte.- continuaba -....Nhnhn!...- hice una risita medio pícara nada más para no quedarme callado -Por ello, me preguntaba yo...- concluyó -Qué tal si mi amigo Ken me acompañase al Jiggly Café mañana por la tarde?- -Hhhhaaah! Matt!...- Yo me alegré mucho, pero... ¿porqué tanta alegría? Es más, ¿porqué me invitó a mí? Era para que hubiera optado por invitar a Mimí o a Sora... talvez a Kari. Y sin embargo, yo acepté esa invitación muy gustosamente. -Claro que sí, es decir, con todo gusto voy contigo. Dime dónde nos vemos y a qué hora.- Hubo algo en mí que me hizo alegrarme de esa manera. No supe, y ni me preocupé por saber qué era, no en ese momento. -No te preocupes.- dijo él gustoso de que yo aceptara  
  
  
  
  
  
Aquel momento fue de los más agradables que he vivido. Talvez no hubo nada realmente importante o especial de qué hablar. Pero el simple hecho de tener a Matt cerca de mí, me hacía sentir más tranquilo y más alegre de lo normal. Debió ser por su tan rara forma de hablar, o su actitud, ...o talvez su apariencia.... lo que sea! Los días posteriores frecuentamos salir juntos, talvez ya no al 'Café', sino a otros lugares, pero el hecho era que había algo que hacía que Matt se me hiciera bastante simpático y especial. Tan especial, que ese agrado que yo sentía al estar con él, se convirtió en avidez, ya no podía evitar desearlo, o soñar con él, ya fuera despierto o dormido. Por un momento lo creí un vil delirio, y traté de disimularlo al menos un poco ante Matt. Pensaba que si se enteraba, me tiraría a loco y terminaría por rechazarme. Pero llegó el momento en que ya no podía ocultarlo. Ya no podía resistirme a deslumbrarme ante el azul pálido de sus ojos, ni a contemplar su hablar, y mucho menos, al sonrojarme, y el desenfreno de mi respirar y de los latidos de mi corazón cuando él me tocaba. -Cómo va a ser esto posible?!- me preguntaba a mí mismo con desasosiego -Lo más que queda por pensar es que esto que siento por él es...- me quedé callado incluso en mi mente, -...¡¿amor?!- no quería aceptarlo, me rehusaba a comprenderlo -¿¡Cómo es posible que sienta amor por Matt?! Ay, no! Si se enterara, me mataría.- El amor hace que uno haga muchas tonterías e incoherencias. El estar cerca de Matt me convertía prácticamente en alguien muy diferente a mí. Había veces en que yo ya no soportaba este hecho, y terminaba por querer hacer que por obra de la coincidencia, pudiera hacer contacto con él. Había veces en que él me miraba con amor. También esas miradas se fueron haciendo cada vez más frecuente. Y eso era más que suficiente para volverme loco, y soñar con él por el resto del día, hasta que llegó el momento en que mejor me resigné. -Está bien, está bien.- me dije a mí mismo al despertar de un sueño que no recuerdo -Lo reconozco! Estoy enamorado! Y es algo que no puedo evitar! ...Pero ahora qué voy a hacer?! ...Ya no puedo eludir este tan grande deseo de estar con él, de besarlo y... huh! - si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no me faltaría mucho para perder la razón -No podré ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Es mejor que vaya cavando mi propia tumba de una vez. Mis días están contados.- Estábamos un día, él y yo en su casa, precisamente en su cuarto, platicando un montón de cosas sin sentido, y de otras como lo había sido su experiencia en su grupo de rock, hasta que sin más ni más me preguntó: -Y dime, Ken.- me dijo él -Has estado enamorado alguna vez?- Yo me sentí como criminal descubierto en medio de un robo. Me dio tanta vergüenza, que no hallaba ni qué decir. Me puse todo nervioso, me sonrojé y me asusté a la vez. Pero no solté ni una sola palabra. Pero entonces, él se me acercó demasiado y me miró con amor, pero no como solía hacerlo. Esta vez era una mirada irresistible, tan irresistible, que no pude evitar el mirarlo a los ojos. -Es mejor que no lo sigamos ocultando.- ahora su mirada y su tono eran dulces y contemplativos -Al menos, yo ya no puedo.- Me tomó de los hombros y casi me volvía loco -A...a qué te... refieres?- dije todo nervioso esperando y a la vez no queriendo que me dijera que me amaba. -Ya es hora de que lo sepas.- me dijo con una caricia a mi rostro al tiempo que me estrechaba. -Dilo ya de una vez!- pensaba yo ansioso. Él acarició todo mi cabello, y al fin, me besó en la boca. Los ojos, solitos se me cerraron, me estremecí, y por un efímero instante, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Me sentía relajado, pero a la vez acelerado, aunque no tanto como lo estaba mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón [valga la reabundancia]; por dentro estaba ardiendo, pero por fuera me congelaba. -Podrá ser esto posible?- pensaba yo mientras Matt me besaba -Acaso... sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti?- así, él me acarició casi por todas partes, y sobre todo, el interior de mi boca. Fue algo hermoso... nunca antes me hube sentido así. ...Ese fue mi primer beso, es decir, ...fue Matt quien me besó por primera vez. Al término de tan tierno beso, me acorrucó en su regazo y me dijo: -Te amo, Ken. ...no me preguntes cómo puede ser. ...Sólo sé que... este sentimiento está ahí en mi corazón. ...Y ya no puedo ocultarlo.- Me sorprendió el saber que esto que yo sentía por él, era lo mismo que yo sentía. -No... no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- le dije con cuanta dulzura me salió del corazón -Porque... yo siento lo mismo por ti.- ahora me sentía más tranquilo, no... muchísimo más tranquilo y aliviado, y a la vez feliz de que todo hubiera salido bien, al menos hasta entonces, porque justo en eso, alguien abrió la puerta, e inmediatamente nos soltamos asustados ante la incertidumbre de quién era quien abriría la puerta de esa manera tan violenta. Era el Señor Ishida, el papá de Matt. Afortunadamente no nos vio abrazados. Al menos eso creo. -Hola, Matt!- saludó el señor Ishida con un gesto jocoso -Cómo estás?- -Huh! Hola, papá! Cómo estás?!- dijo Matt muy nervioso -Mira, te presento a Ken, él es mi ...amigo!- -Hehehh! Mucho gusto.- dije arrastrado consigo en su nerviosismo -Mucho gusto.- dijo el señor Ishida -Bueno, yo solo pasaba para hacerles saber que ya llegué. Si me necesitan, estoy en mi cuarto viendo la tele. Hasta'l rato.- antes de cerrar la puerta, el señor Ishida me miró con rechazo... algo ha de haber sospechado. Luego de que se fue, Matt cerró la puerta con seguro, me miró con una sonrisita medio pícara, la que conservó para acercárseme, abrazarme y volver a besarme. -Ay, Ken! Cómo te quiero!- me decía entre besos y una que otra risita. Yo correspondía de la misma forma, porque en verdad lo disfrutaba. Luego de que me acostó en su cama y que él se puso a mi lado sin dejar de abrazarme, quise asegurarme de a dónde iría todo esto. -Oye, Matt.- le dije -Dime, cariño.- me dijo él con mucha confianza -Significa todo esto que... tú y yo somos....- ¿qué palabra sino novio, podría decir? -Novios...- completó él muy campante -...Si así le quieres llamar, y si así lo deseas.- Eso mismo dio aún más tranquilidad, pero a la vez, me dio aún más incertidumbre y preocupación -Porqué? Acaso hay algo que te incomoda?- -No, no, para nada.- dije yo acariciándolo para que no se sintiera mal -Te amo, no lo niego. Pero...- -Qué? -Hay algo que me preocupa. -¿Algo que te preocupa? ¿Pues qué puede ser tan grave? -Los que nos rodean, es decir, nuestros amigos, nuestras familias, nuestros conocidos... ¿cómo reaccionarán todos ellos si llegasen a enterarse de nuestra relación?- -.........Es cierto.- puso cara de preocupación -Nos veríamos en serios problemas si se enterasen de esto.- se puso sobre mí, y me asió de la parte trasera de la cabeza con mucha delicadeza -Escucha. Nadie nunca se va a enterar de esto. Y si así fuere, aún así nunca nos separaremos. Este amor nos mantendrá juntos para toda la eternidad.- -Matt!- me sorprendí de lo que dijo, hablaba muy en serio, era evidente que estaba enamorado de mí, tanto como yo de él -Lo Prometes?- -....Sí...Lo Prometo.- -Tú significas mucho para mí.- me dijo tras un efímero beso acompañado de algunos cuantos sollozos -Eres parte importante de mí, yo no sé qué sería de mí si te perdiere. Ni siquiera lo quiero imaginar. Este amor nos une, eso es todo lo que importa, y por este amor lucharemos contra todo, me oíste?- poco faltaba para que llorara, más bien, para que lloráramos -Contra todo!- -Lo... prometo.- sollocé -Por este amor... lucharemos contra todo.- me zozobró en la ternura y la humedad de otro de sus casi eternos besos, de esos que salen desde lo más profundo del corazón.  
  
.....Pasaron más o menos dos meses. Nadie nunca sospechó nada, al menos eso creo, porque bien nos las arreglamos para disimularlo. Siempre teníamos que estar muy alerta de lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor, y de lo que hacíamos. Teníamos que cuidar de estar lo más lejos el uno del otro, y de no hacer ni el menor contacto, porque tanto una cosa como la otra, implicaba un gran riesgo. Sin embargo, cuando estábamos solos en lugares cerrados, seguros de que nadie nos veía, saciábamos todas nuestras ganas, pero sin llegar a tanto.  
  
Un sábado, Matt pasó por mí a mi casa. Iríamos a la fiesta que Mimí, Sora e Izzy habían organizado para celebrar el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Joe. Fue puro baile, música y tertulia, afortunadamente nada de cigarros, ni licor, ni droga. Es lo que más me gustó. Pocas veces va uno a fiestas decentes. Pero ese no es el punto. Llegué a mi casa muy noche. Eran como las dos de la mañana. En cuanto abrí la puerta, escuché la voz de mi madre decir: -Buenas noches.- Estaba ella sentada en el sofá de la sala, muy indignada -Buenas Noches, mamá. Lamento haber llegado tan tarde. Aunque sí te había avisado.- -Nótese la impertinencia en todo su esplendor!- ella se puso sarcástica -De qué hablas?! Porqué te pones así?!-¿acaso ella esperaba que descifrara de qué estaba hablando? -Ush!- mamá se resignó sin quitar su gesto de disgusto -Ken... hay algo en lo que no te has puesto a pensar.- -Algo en lo que no he pensado?- estaba desconcertadísimo por la ambigüedad de la que mi madre estaba bien armada -Si es porque les preocupa la hora a la que llegué, ya te pedí perdón! O si es por lo de que está cerca el aniversario fúnebre de Osamu, tú sabes que eso es algo de lo que yo nunca me olvido.- -Está bien, hijo.- mi madre al fin se resignó del todo, no obstante, no quitaba su tono de disgusto -Mañana a primera hora te disculparás con tu padre.- -Sí, si.- dije sacado de quicio por tan ambiguo reproche, -Buenas Noches.- me fui a mi cuarto, pero justo antes de que abriera la puerta del cuarto, mi madre volvió a hablar. -Ken.- dijo ella -Qué pasa?- respondí -Nunca te has detenido a pensar cuán interesantes y maravillosas son las chicas?- -Huh!- Esa fue una indirecta muy dolorosa. Todo se me juntó en ese momento. La incertidumbre, el dolor por el comentario al que consideré una injuria, el miedo de haber sido descubierto, e incluso, las ansias de ser tragado por la tierra a causa de tan inmensa vergüenza. Pero no podía quedarme callado, porque ello significaría peores problemas. -Pero qué cosas dices, mamá!- dije con tal de no hundirme en un silencio incriminador -Todo hombre sabe lo interesante que una chica puede ser. Heheh! Son tiernas, gentiles, bonitas y además, muy consentidoras. Son la representación de todo lo bello que puede existir en este mundo.- Pero tampoco podía hablar demasiado. De alguna forma me tenía que zafar las telarañas de tan nefasta situación, así que una vez dicho eso, le di las buenas noches a mi madre, me encerré en mi cuarto y me escondí en mi cama, con la misma vileza de la cobardía con que el avestruz mete su cabeza en un agujero del suelo cuando siente miedo, tanto miedo, que el resto de la noche no pude dormir. Me embargaba la angustia y el mismo miedo. Qué sería de mí y de Matt si nos descubrieran? El simple hecho de preguntármelo me aterraba, de tan aterrado que estaba no me atrevía ni siquiera a predecir lo que sucedería. Una lágrima y un sollozo me suplicaban la libertad, la libertad que yo me rehusaba a concederles hasta que se mostraron más fuertes que yo, y se escabulleron antes de que me arrepintiera. Wormmon inmediatamente se me acercó preocupado. -Qué te pasa, Ken?- me dijo Wormmon con un tono consolador -Se lo diré o no?- pensé confundido -Le diré que lo que me pasa es que soy gay, y que no falta mucho para que esta bomba estalle y acabe siendo mal- señalado por la sociedad mal-pensadora, mal-intérprete y mal-visora de todo?- pero no pude evitarlo. Tenía que desahogarme, así que abracé a Wormmon muy fuerte y al fin me tomé la libertad de soltar mi llanto. -Ken....- decía Wormmon angustiado de verme envuelto en mi llanto -Qué te pasó? Díme, por favor.- él también estaba a punto de llorar. Pero yo no podía decir nada. Estaba ahogado en mis propios sollozos, hasta que al fin pude sobreponerme a mi miedo y se lo pude decir. -Wormmon...- le dije -¿Es malo que surja amor entre dos chicos?- -Ay, Ken.- me dijo él confundido -No lo sé. ...Porqué lo dices? Acaso estás enamorado de un chico?- Otra vez no pude decir nada, me dolía aceptarlo, no hallaba cómo decirle que esa era mi realidad, pero me tuve que arriesgar. -...Así es, Wormmon.- me ahogué en un océano de lágrimas -Tengo que aceptarlo! Estoy profundamente enamorado de un chico! Y no puedo evitarlo! Porque él también me ama.- -Ken! ....- Wormmon, estaba más confundido que yo, y embargado por la angustia de verme sufriendo, él también empezó a llorar -Ya no llores, Ken.-  
  
A la siguiente mañana, el teléfono sonó. Mi madre corrió a contestar. -Hola. ....- escuché que dijo -....No. Ken no está en estos momentos. ...No, no puedes dejarle recados ahora. Adiós.- colgó. -Dios mío!- me quedé pensando -Era Matt! ...Mi madre ya sospecha algo!- decidí llamarle a Matt, pero me pasó casi lo mismo. -Diga.- el señor Ishida contestó -Huh, disculpe...- me puse todo nervioso -Se encuentra Matt?- -No, Matt no está ahora.- se disgustó y sin más ni más colgó. -...Ay, no!- dije angustiado colgando -Ya se enteraron!- En efecto, ya se habían enterado, y no faltaba poco para que el chisme se desparramara por todo el pueblo.  
  
Más tarde me llamó Kari para que todos nos reuniéramos en su casa, a lo que yo acepté, y sin pedir permiso, me escabullí de mi casa, pero justo antes de que agarrara la perilla de la puerta, mi madre salió no sé de dónde para volverme a enredar en las telarañas de sus reproches. -Ya te vas sin siquiera avisar?!- me dijo con su tono de reproche. -Huh!?- otra vez me embargó el miedo. Esta vez tuve que quedarme callado. -Porqué mejor no les dices que se reúnan aquí?- me sugirió con un ligero sarcasmo -Huh?!- me quedé atónito -....Que se reúnan aquí?- era que mi madre había escuchado mi conversación con Kari, y ¿porqué no? Si me da la gana también había escuchado todas mis conversaciones con Matt. -Está bien.- dije resignado -Les llamaré para que vengan.- estaba entre la espada y la pared. Sin duda alguna, mis padres ya sabían de mi relación con Matt. Ahora sí estaba perdido. Matt y yo teníamos los días contados. 


	2. Segunda Parte

Ken-Kun No Shinzo POR RASMA  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
  
  
ADVERTENCIA! (Sí, Otra vez! No vaya a ser!) Este fanfic muestra contenido de naturaleza shouen ai, e yaoi (relaciones homosexuales). La autora no se hace responsable por los daños, injurias o perjuicios que al(a) lector(a) pudiere causar, por ello, catalogamos este fanfic como sólo apto para mayores de 14 años. Para cualquier duda, comentario, elogio, porra, alabanza, aventada de madre, injuria o queja, siéntase libre de escribir a link_jackson@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
.....Visto en tal aprieto, mejor le obedecí a mi madre. Llamé a mis amigos para que vinieran para acá. Afortunadamente todos aceptaron. Kari, TK, Davis, Cody, Yolei, Izzy, Joe y Matt, vinieron a mi casa con toda campancia, solamente Tai y Sora no estuvieron ahí no sé porqué. Lo curioso fue que mi madre saludó a todos y cada uno de ellos, excepto a Matt, con quien se mostró discriminante desde un principio. Yo mejor no dije nada al respecto porque de lo contrario, traería más problemas. Y si me ponía en su defensa sería, en un caso como el mío, ponerme en evidencia. Así que antes de que otra cosa pasara, mejor nos encerramos todos en mi cuarto. -Y porqué aquí en tu casa?- me preguntó Davis -Bueno,- dije intentando dar una buena excusa - lo que pasa es que...- -Como siempre nos reuníamos en otros lugares,- interrumpió Matt con astucia -Y ahora seguía aquí. Verdad Ken?- me miró con una linda sonrisita -Eheheh!- me puse nerviosillo -Pues sí.- Pero no era que yo quisiera que nos reuniéramos aquí en mi casa, era que mi madre quería vigilarme más minuciosamente que antes. Y ese hecho, en parte me disgustaba. -Pero eso no importa!- dijo Joe -Lo que importa es que ahora estamos todos juntos.- -Ni tanto.- dijo Izzy -porque Tai y Sora no están aquí. -Sí.- dijo Kari -desde que mi hermano está enamoriscado de Sora, ya no le pone atención a lo que está a su alrededor, y eso me preocupa.- -Tú tranquila, hombré.- le dijo Yolei a Kari muy convincente -Tan sólo está enamorado de Sora, no pasa nada.- luego nos miró a mí y a Matt con desprecio -Malo sería que le gustaran los hombres! Verdad, Matt!? Verdad, Ken?!- -Pues no sé tú. Quién sabe cómo lo quieras ver.- dijo Matt mostrándose indiferente -Ay, ya, hombré.- dijo Davis tranquilizándolos -Yolei sólo está parodiando la envidia masculina.- -Sí,- dijo TK -Ya saben... eso de hombres demasiado vanidosos que cuando ven a alguien más guapo que sí, lo tiran de gay.- -Es una triste realidad.- dijo Cody con resignación -Así es.- agregó Izzy volteándome a ver -tan triste como lo es la homosexualidad, que cada día son más los que la adoptan.- -Pero eso en realidad no hace gran diferencia.- refutó Joe -No importa si son hombres o mujeres. Es el amor el que está de por medio.- -Joe tiene razón.- dijo Kari -Me sabe mejor el hecho de que dos hombre o dos mujeres estén unidos por un profundo sentimiento de amor, al hecho de que estén destruídos por un sentimiento negativo como lo puede ser el odio.- Todos nos quedamos atrapados en un silencio sepulcral que duró bastante tiempo. -Eso es inmoral.- dijo Cody -En qué cabeza cabe la idea de una pareja de hombres o una de mujeres? Eso es incoherente! Las parejas y el matrimonio deben ser de un hombre y una mujer.- esa fue una pedrada que tanto a mí como a Matt, me dolió -Y peor aún- dijo Matt -Si una pareja homosexual adoptara un hijo, imagínense, qué ejemplo le estarían dando al chamaco?- me asusté y a la vez lo tomé como camuflaje -Sí,- dijo Izzy -la homosexualidad es mala por donde la veas.- eso fue otra pedrada que también nos dolió -De hecho, a raíz de ello, surgieron enfermedades mortales como el SIDA.- -Triste.- dijo Yolei -Pero cierto- completó Kari -Y tú, Ken.- me dijo Joe -qué piensas de la homosexualidad?- -Huh?!- todos se quedaron callados esperando mi respuesta. Pero yo no hallaba qué decir. No podía hablar mal de ello porque lejos de camuflearme, sería una autopedrada; pero tampoco podía hablar bien de ello, por temor a ponerme en evidencia. Vi en Yolei, Kari y Joe, caras de curiosidad; en Cody e Izzy; caras de reproche y disgusto; y en Matt, una mirada con la que me decía 'Adelante, Exprésate. No tengas miedo', hasta que al fin me atreví a hablar: -Pues yo pienso que la homosexualidad........ no es buena.- estaba todo nervioso y poco seguro de lo que decía -Pero tampoco es mala. ......... la homosexualidad simplemente es.... es.... es.........- cinco segundos para proseguir, sino, seguro estaría muerto dentro de tres semanas más -es lo mismo que comparar a una mujer a la que le gustaran los caucásicos con otra a la que le gustan los... los...- A parcharle como se pueda, se ha dicho! -huh... ponle que los latinos, o... los orientales- por un momento me sentí el hombre más guapo sobre el planeta -Sí eso es.... heheheheh! Tan simple como eso.- tenía que parcharle, a ver cómo, pero parcharle -Digo! No se me hace coherente que alguien a quien le guste vestirse de negro discrimine o rechace al que le gusta vestirse de lila. ....Es cuestión de ideologías, quiero decir, de gustos. Heheheheh! Es decir... el fresa no puede declararte naco, de la misma manera en que el naco no puede considerarte fresa.- todos se me quedaron viendo como diciendo 'Yo de ti no esperaba esa respesta' Pero yo ya quería acabar -Ay ,Bueno Ya! Lo que sea!- me desesperé.  
  
Así los nueve nos la pasamos jugando y diciendo un montón de bobadas, y cuando el Sol se ocultó, todos se fueron, excepto Matt. Una vez que en el cuarto quedábamos sólo él y yo, cerré la cortina del ventanal, y también enllavé la puerta, no fuera a ser que alguien se metiese sin permiso. Y al enllavar, me sumergí en mi propia tranquilidad. -Al fin.- dijo Matt con sosiego -Oh! Matt!- me abracé de él -Tengo el vil presentimiento de que algo terrible está por pasar.- esa misma tranquilidad pronto me abandonó -Tenemos que hacer algo.- Matt me abrazó fuerte -Mi padre ya se enteró. No me lo ha dicho abiertamente, pero es evidente que ya lo sabe.- -Mi madre anoche me hizo preguntas absurdas.- le conté -Y ya sabe de todo esto. ¿No viste cómo te discriminó? Ni siquiera te saludó. Y a parte de eso, los chicos no hicieron otra cosa mas que echar puras indirectas.- -Pero tú no te preocupes.- me dijo Matt -mientras tú y yo estemos juntos, todo estará bien.- -Hay veces en que pienso que lo único que nos quedaría por hacer es romper.-  
  
-No, olvídalo!- Matt se angustió y me miró directamente a los ojos -Por este amor estamos juntos, y por este amor lucharemos, no importa cuánto ni contra qué o quién! Lo recuerdas?!- -Claro que lo recuerdo.- dije con los ojos inundados -Oh, mi amor....- me besó en la boca pero no por mucho tiempo, nuestros propios sollozos nos hicieron detenernos -Te amo, de la misma forma en que tú me amas. De eso estás consciente, verdad?- -Claro que sí!- afirmé -Sé que te amo,- dijo él acariciándome con mucha contemplatividad -porque no puedo sobreponerme a verte cuando siento tu mirada posada sobre mí. Y por el negreazul de tu cabello que del cielo de la medianoche robaste, y que se acoge en cada uno de mis sueños.- -Mi Matt.....- sus palabras me hacían llorar -Por tu corazón intacto en el que me puedo refugiar cuando de ello me veo ávido.- continuaba él -Y por tu boca que por lo tersa y dulce que es, estoy hecho un siervo de tuyo.- Yo no me aguanté las ganas y lo besé con cuanta devoción y amor se puede besar a alguien. Con ese beso le hice saber que pasara lo que pasara, jamás me separaría de él, que tenía mi amor incondicional y sobre todo, que no lo dejaría solo, porque él me ama al igual que yo a él.  
  
Pasaron más o menos tres días. Tres efímeros días que me parecieron tres siglos. Matt me estaba haciendo falta. En esos tres días, no me visitó, no me llamó, ni siquiera me escribió. Me empecé a preocupar. Quise pensar todo, menos que me hubiera dejado de querer. ¿Porqué Matt no se había puesto en contacto conmigo? A veces me acercaba al teléfono para quererle llamar a Matt, pero me daba miedo de que quien contestara fuera su papá, y que de igual forma no me lo quisiera pasar, así que mejor me sentaba en la sala e intentaba mantener la calma y pensar que todo saldría bien, pero era inútil. Mis padres pronto lo notaron. -Qué te pasa, Ken?- me dijo mi padre con un tono medio sarcástico -Tu pareja no te ha llamado?- -Cariño, no le hables así!- mi madre le reprochó -Escucha, Ken.- se sentó a lado mío -Entendemos que la amistad que hay entre tú y Matt es muy estrecha, pero no porque hoy no hayas podido contactarlo te vas a poner así. Todo va a estar bien. Ten calma.- -Eso intento,- dije yo -pero.... presiento que algo malo le pasó. No puedo evitar preocuparme por él.- -Y eso, porqué, eh?- decía mi padre conservando ese gesto tan sarcástico -Acaso estás enamorado de él?- Yo me quedé callado. Negarlo sería cobarde, y aceptarlo sería la muerte. -Cómo te atreves a decirle eso?!- mi madre reprochó -Ten más cuidado con lo que le dices! Nuestro hijo no es lo que tú piensas!- Le quise dar la razón a mi madre. No tenía porqué ponerme así, talvez esto pronto se resolvería y todo volvería a la normalidad, y sin embargo, la angustia me seguía embargando. Qué tal si algo malo le había pasado? No me quise quedar con la duda, así que, cumplido el tercer día, en la mañana, corrí al teléfono público más cercano, para poder llamar a casa de Matt. -Diga!- Por suerte, fue Matt quien contestó. -Matt?- yo lo reconocí -Sí.- dijo él reconociendo mi voz -Eres Ken?- -Así es -Qué bueno que me llamas!- lo noté desesperado -Debemos vernos cuanto antes! Tengo mucho que contarte!- -Sí!- dije yo un poco asustado -Dime dónde y a qué horas!- -Aquí en mi casa.- dijo él -Aprovecho que mi padre sale de viaje hoy a mediodía. Te espero a las dos. Te parece?- -Por supuesto!- dije yo -Ahí estaré.- -Hasta entonces.- se despidió -Adiós.- colgué  
  
Se llegó la hora, e inventé una coartada cualquiera para poder irme. -Otra vez te vas sin siquiera avisar!- mi padre me sorprendió antes de abrir la puerta -.....- ¿qué podría decir, sino quedarme callado bajo una presión tan enorme como la de la presencia incriminadora de mi padre? -Tendré que suponer que ese silencio significa que sí, ¿verdad?- me dijo -¿¡Qué hago?! ¿¡Qué digo?!- pensé deseando que un agujero se abriera en el piso y se llevara a mi padre para que al menos por ese momento no me molestara. -Y también tendré que suponer que ese otro silencio significó que vas a ira verte con tu marido, o me equivoco?- -Puerta, ábrete!- pensé -Suelo, arrástrame hacia afuera y no me dejes regresar!!!- -No quieras fingir demencia, que es demasiado tarde para eso!- mi padre se enardeció -A mí no me engañas, Ken! Déjate de tu absurda cobardía! Acepta de una vez ante nosotros que eres un maldito homosexual!- justo en eso llegó mi madre, ella escuchó la última frase de mi padre. -Taro!- exclamó mi madre a medio llorar ante las palabras de mi padre (sí, él se llama Taro) -Que del cielo me caiga un milagro!- pensé suplicantemente -Y que me libre de las telarañas de este par de dokugumones!- (son mis padres, lo sé, pero con esa actitud, se han vuelto un par de dokugumones) -No es posible que no confíes ni siquiera en tu propio hijo!- continuó mi madre -Eso es una muy severa falta de vergüenza!- -No, Shira!- replicó mi padre -Ya es hora de que te desengañes! Anda, Ken! Dile a tu madre que no vas a Shibuya como le habías hecho creer! Revélale que vas a ir a verte con tu marido!- -Basta!- interrumpió mi madre -Déjate de calumnias!- -Estoy perdido!- pensé -Seré devorado por los dokugumones.- y realmente lo sería, no tenía alternativa alguna mas que dejarme devorar los dokugumones. Pobre polilla, la que soy yo. Pero ni modo, una vida me tocó vivir. -No!- exclamé -No es ninguna calumnia!- -Huh?-ambos se desconcertaron ante mi gritería -Lo confieso de una vez ante ustedes!- la presión me venció, los ojos se me inundaron -Soy homosexual! Y aunque les parezca absurdo, es algo que ni siquiera yo mismo esperaba!- -Oh, Dios Mío!- mi madre se ahogó en su océano de lágrimas -Lo ves?!- dijo mi padre enfurecido -Y sí!- continué -Matt es mi novio! Lo amo con cuanta fuerza me da este corazón tan atolondrado!- yo también me inundé en un inmenso océano de lágrimas -Y de ninguna manera pensaría en cortar con él, porque él también me ama!- -Ah, sí?- mi padre reprochó con cuanto sarcasmo le salió no sé de dónde -y cómo estás tan seguro de ello?! Acaso ya consumaron su amor?!- Ese comentario me indignó, así que antes de que se me saliera una lágrima más, salí de la casa corriendo, sordo a sus súplicas de que volviera.  
  
Cuando llegué allá toqué la puerta, y escuché a Matt decir 'Adelante', así que entré no con mucha confianza. En la sala, vi a Matt con una muy deprimente cara de desesperación. -Matt! Qué te pasó?!- le dije con preocupación. -Algo terrible!- me dijo él desesperado. Noté que en su pómulo izquierdo, Matt tenía un ligero morete. -Te golpearon?- -Bien merecido me lo tengo.- Nos fuimos a su cuarto. Matt aún estaba un poco adolorido -Pues qué hiciste?- me senté a su lado derecho, muy pegado a él -Me vas a querer matar, pero....- -Qué!- -...y lo peor del caso es que te arrastré conmigo.- -Dime qué paso.- -Desde antier, mi padre se mostró molesto para conmigo,- contó Matt -no me dirigía la palabra mas que cuando yo le preguntaba algo, y me contestaba de muy mal modo. No lo tomé a mal...quise pensar que era simplemente que su trabajo lo tenía muy agotado, y que eso era todo. Pero anoche, cuando estaba preparando sus cosas para su viaje, me preguntó algo que me dejó helado. -Matt,- me dijo mi padre -qué crees que deba o pueda hacer un padre como yo, con un hijo problemático como tú?-. Yo me quedé atónito. Era sin duda que ya sospechaba de lo nuestro. -No te quedes callado!- me gritó -Claro que me refiero a ti!- Yo no hallaba ni qué decir -A qué te refieres!?- me empecé a preocupar. Me golpeó en este pómulo y me dijo: -Ya deja de fingir demencia! Ya sé que ese chico con el que te ves tan seguido es no solamente tu amigo! Es.... es- se puso furiosísimo -Maldita sea! Es tu novio!!!! ....- poco le faltaba para que arrojara fuego por los ojos -Y tú? Qué tienes para decir en tu defensa, eh?!-. Yo me asusté bastante. Tenía miedo a que lo peor sucediera, pero no tenía de otra. Tenía que aceptarlo de una vez. Una vida nos tocó vivir -Pues sí, es cierto!!- dije casi llorando -Talvez te duela que te lo diga, pero es cierto!- un violento sollozo me ganó el aliento -Soy gay! Y Ken es mi novio!- pero mi padre estaba tan cegado en su maraña de corajes que terminó por callarme. -Qué otro remedio tengo?!- renegó él con resignación dándome la espalda -Qué hubiera hecho tu madre, tu hermano o tus mascotas parlanchinas, en un caso como éste!?- Se quedó callado un rato pensando no sé en cuántas cosas, y luego me dijo: -Y lo peor del caso! Mañana me tendré que ir de viaje con los ejecutivos de la televisora. No quiero ni imaginar lo que se te vaya a ocurrir hacer durante mi ausencia.- bufó -Ni modo de dejarte aquí encerrado, porque un buen padre, como se supone que debo serlo, no haría una estupidez de estas. Y si te prohibiera que andes con ese chico, me saldría el tiro por la culata.- otra vez se quedó callado -Ay, mira!- continuó -Voy a ser sincero contigo de una vez! En asuntos de esto de la sexualidad y el amor, la verdad no doy una. Qué se supone que debo hacer u omitir en un caso como éste?- Después de eso, no dijo nada más. Se encerró en su cuarto, de donde no salió por el resto de la noche. De hecho, al irse, ni siquiera se despidió.-  
  
-Uy...- lo que Matt me contó me dejó muy pensativo, no sabía ni qué decirle, ni modo de contarle lo queme había pasado antes de llegar para acá, porque lo único que lograría sería angustiarlo más de lo que ya. -Pues... eso sí que estuvo grueso. ...Talvez....talvez...- le acaricié el cabello para hacerlo sentir al menos un poquito mejor -lo que debemos hacer es...- me recargué sobre su hombro -separarnos de una vez por todas- pero luego, al ver la mirada lagrimosa con la que Matt me vio cuando dije eso, me retracté de semejante estupidez -No, no! Al contrario!- ahora sí me sentía seguro de lo que decía -Talvez sea prudente seguir ocultando lo nuestro para que la situación no empeore, pero algo que con lo que ya no podemos seguir es esto de vivir a merced de lo que a la chusma le guste.- -Estás seguro....?- dijo él medio calmándose -Pues sí.- le dije con seguridad -De todas formas, si no hubiéramos sido nosotros, habrían sido otros los que por esto habrían pasado.- Nos zozobramos en la inmovilidad y el silencio, con nuestras miradas clavadas la una en la otra. -Creo que...- Matt rompió el silencio y la inmovilidad -....creo que tienes razón. Tenemos que dejar de preocuparnos por lo que la gente fuere a decir de nosotros.- bajó su cabeza sin perder la poca seguridad que durante el silencio tomó -Al fin y al cabo que... todo algún día tiene cambiar.- -Así es.- le dije animándolo -Aún recuerdas lo que tú mismo dijiste en un principio?- con una delicada caricia en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, hice que me volteara a ver -Dijiste que no importa lo que pase allá afuera, lo que realmente importa es que tú y yo sigamos siempre juntos.- -Oh, Ken.- me dijo él con ternura y contemplatividad la suficiente como para hacer mi corazón saltar -Te amo,- le dije sonrojado -de la misma manera que tú me amas.- y aprovechando aquella caricia, le besé en la boca. Matt, sin titubear, me correspondió. Yo lo disfruté tanto como la primera vez, o quizá aún más (bien dicen que el beso perfecto es el primero y el que viene desde lo más profundo del corazón), y estoy seguro de que él también lo gozó. Matt terminó con tan húmedo beso, me recostó. -Así estás bien?- susurró muy dulcemente una vez yacido sobre mí y abrazado de mí de una manera tal que me sentía cómodo, y a pesar de que ya más o menos imaginaba lo que pasaría, no me resistí; un amargo recuerdo vino a mi mente: las tan feas injurias que mis padres alguna vez me dijeron. -Nunca te has puesto a ver cuán interesantes son las chicas?!- las de mi madre -Acaso estás enamorado de ese muchacho?- las de mi padre -Ya te vas sin avisar?- -No! Ken No está- -Y también tendré que suponer que ese otro silencio significó que vas a ira verte con tu marido, ¿o me equivoco?- -....No! Ken no está en estos momentos! ...No, no puedes dejarle recados ahora! Adiós!- -Acepta de una vez ante nosotros que eres un maldito homosexual!- Y enardecido por tantos reproches e injurias, me di el lujo de olvidarme de todos. Pero a última hora, recordé otra de las miles de injurias de mi padre: -Acaso ya consumaron su amor?!- -Consumar nuestro amor?- pensé después de tal recuerdo -No es mala idea.- Así, me sentí más a gusto, porque eso mismo hacía que yo gozara el sentir que por dentro ardo mientras que por fuera me congelo, y que al mismo tiempo todo se me revuelve. -Sí.- le susurré parpadeando muy lentamente -Siempre que tú estés aquí conmigo, lo estaré.- -Perfecto.- Matt, con un beso en la boca aún más especial que antes, me cerró los ojos. Ahora las caricias eran más frecuentes, pero más delicadas y tiernas, como si nos hubiéramos detenido a sentir cada centímetro cuadrado de nuestras pieles. Después, Matt culminó ese beso (que a pesar de parecer eterno, yo no quería que se acabara), para después besar mi cuello, algo que yo nunca antes había experimentado. -Aahh!- gemía muy ligeramente cada vez que sentía que sus labios se posaban sobre mi cuello. Era algo que me pareció tan relajante, que me tomé la libertad de cerrar mis ojos otra vez, y para corresponder, acaricié su cuero cabelludo. Luego, abrí los ojos, desabrochó el primero botón de mi saco sin soltar la primera abertura hecha, se detuvo antes del segundo, me dio un ligero beso en los labios, y mirándome fijamente sin perder la pasión de su mirada susurró: -Espero que no haya problema si...- -No,- interrumpí poniendo sus manos sobre las mías -No hay ningún problema.- le besé en los labios de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho -Adelante.- susurré acariciando su cuero cabelludo con mucha delicadeza, para traerlo a mi cuello e invitarlo a seguir. Cada botón que de mi saco desabrochaba, era un beso en el cuello; así me lo fue quitando. Cuando desabrochó todos los botones de la camisa, la jaló hacia atrás dejando al descubierto mi hombro izquierdo, y así, esos tan delicados besos en mi cuello fueron descendiendo por los hombros hasta llegar a mi pecho; ahora no sólo me besaba, también me acariciaba, e incluso me lamía, pero nada de eso me incomodaba (claro, nada de él me incomoda), al contrario, yo me deleitaba cada vez más, y de esa misma forma, yo seguía acariciando su cuero cabelludo cada vez más seguido (también sus hombros y espalda); luego fue descendiendo más hasta atravesar la cintura. Talvez fue ese el mejor momento. Matt desabrochó el botón y la bragueta de mi pantalón, y con un jaloncito de mi ropa interior hacia abajo dejó al descubierto mis genitales; mi pene que pronto se erigió. Yo estaba zozobrado en el poco evidente júbilo de haber logrado la erección, mi cara estaba un poco húmeda, quizá por algunas cuantas gotitas de agua que no se resistieron a salir por los poros de mi piel; mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y mi respiración estaba muy acelerada, cosa que mis gemidos pronto me habían hecho notar; me levanté, sin mover mis piernas, que por tener a Matt entre ellas, estaban separadas; y en efecto, vi que había logrado la erección, sonreí de una manera casi invisible. -Wow....- susurré entre mis jadeos -Felicidades, Ken....- susurró Matt con una sonrisa, al menos sí más notable que la mía -tu primera erección. Nhnh! ^_^ tienes un pene bastante largo para tu edad.- al menos yo mismo no podría opinar sobre ello. -Ohhh!- pero yo no podía controlar mi desenfrenada respiración y todo el montón de sensaciones y sentimientos que entonces me asediaban -Gracias...- y sin embargo me sentía tan relajado, que mis ojos cerraban, pero pronto se abrían. Matt acariciaba mi pene, eso me volvía loco, al tiempo que me decía: -Sin duda, esto amerita celebrarlo.- -Oh, no!- estaba seguro de que con un toque más y las ganas de subir el volumen de mis gemidos no me las aguantaría. -Qué piensas hacer?- Matt lamió todo mi pene, y en efecto, me volvió aún más loco; nunca antes había sentido tanto placer -Aahhh!- gemí con poca discreción una y otra vez al sentir su lengua rozándome -Oohh! ...Matt, no creo poder con tanto! Hhhh!- -No te preocupes.- susurró Matt con mucha pasión -Claro que puedes.- lamió toda la punta, para después rodearla con sus labios, luego cerró sus ojos y alojó todo mi pene en el interior talvez no sólo de su boca sino hasta su garganta. Eso me hizo tener una sensación aún más intensa y placentera que las anteriores, sobre todo porque no sólo se quedó con mi pene dentro de su boca, sino porque lo sacaba y lo metía varias veces, y eso sí que me volvía loco. -Aaahhh!- mis gemidos eran más fuertes cada vez que Matt reiteraba ese... proceso... si es que así le puedo llamar; solos los ojos se me cerraron, quizá porque además de intensísima, encontré agradable esa sensación, tan agradable que quise concentrarme tan solo en esa sensación en la que Matt me tenía sumergido. Ya no me preocupaban los gemidos, al contrario, comprendí que era parte del encanto, y que sin duda, a Matt le agradaba tanto escucharme gemir como tenerme en su boca. Esa sensación se fue haciendo cada vez más intensa, Matt también la tenía, con ello vino también mi primera eyaculación. Sentía el aumento de la intensidad, porque iba cada vez más rápido, luego la intensidad aumentó tanto, que se convirtió en una sensación de plena satisfacción. Mi siguiente gemido ya no fue un gemido. Fue prácticamente un grito. Y después... me sentí relajado....muy relajado, y la vez cansado, no, cansado no... estaba exhausto, talvez nunca antes me sentí tan extenuado -Oohhh....- susurré envuelto en todo este nuevo montón de sensaciones. Matt sacó mi pene de su boca, él también estaba exhausto al igual que yo, pero queriéndose tragar todo el aire del mundo cada vez que inhalaba así de rápido. -Aaah...- él también dio su último gemido. -Oh, Matt...- susurré -es esto a lo que la gente llama.... orgasmo?- -Así es.- dijo Matt -Vaya....-caí, como quien dice, casi muerto. -Puedo decir que... me he venido.- Ya no tenía ganas ni de respirar, realmente estaba muy extenuado. -Eso es bueno.- dijo Matt acorrucándose en mi pecho, y dándome uno que otro beso ahí mismo. Nos quedamos callados un rato, talvez escuchando nuestros jadeos. Me sentía ávido de abrazarlo, y no me la pensé dos veces para ello. -Matt....- susurré un poco más sosegado -Te amo. ...Te amo.- sentí cuando Matt se estremeció ante mis palabras. Realmente lo hice sentir amado. -Aahhh, Ken...- susurró Matt sosteniéndome de la nuca -eres tan encantador....- y a pesar de que estábamos recién venidos, nuevamente besó mi boca por un largo rato, talvez como una forma bonita de culminar con tan lindo momento. ...Esa fue... mi primer relación sexual, que con un beso empezó, y con un beso terminó... Rato después de nuestro beso, nos quedamos medio dormidos, bueno, dormidos no... más bien callados, con nuestros ojos a medio cerrar, por la ligera extenuación, y no puedo decir que inmóviles, porque a veces nos dábamos una que otra caricia muy esporádica. Matt nuevamente se acorrucó en mi pecho, se arrullaba con los latidos de mi corazón. Ratito después recuperamos la compostura, por así decirlo. Fuimos a la cocina, y tomamos agua como si nunca en nuestras vidas la hubiéramos probado. Matt se comportaba de una manera muy cariñosa. A cada rato me sorprendía por detrás con un beso en el cuello, una risita pícara y un 'Uy! Cómo te quiero' muy dulce. La risa yo no me la aguantaba, talvez porque me causaba un leve cosquilleo.  
  
..............  
  
....Lo bueno es que hasta hoy en día, nuestro amor sigue tan ardiente como siempre. Y pese al rechazo que nuestros padres tienen para con nuestra relación, me doy cuenta de que realmente no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme, pues así como tuvimos malos momentos también hubo muy buenos momentos, y gracias a este amor tan grande y tan infinito, hemos logrado estar todo este tiempo juntos, sin importar lo que la gente diga de nosotros. Afortunadamente, no hemos sido víctimas de ninguna enfermedad venérea. Quizá no pueda decir lo mismo de Davis, pues, según lo que Joe nos contaba, andaba de novio con Kari, por quien después fue rechazado por haberla engañado con una de sus compañeras de la escuela, y rato después había resultado enfermo de gonorrea, pero lo bueno fue que como se la detectaron a tiempo, pudieron curársela. Semanas después, delante de todos los que formamos este tan grande círculo de amistades, Yolei y Kari anunciaron muy tranquilamente que eran novias. Ante tal noticia, todos se quedaron atónitos. Tai se desmayó. Sora no dijo nada porque estaba tan preocupada por el desmayo de Tai que se olvidó del asunto. Ni Matt ni yo dijimos nada, pues tenemos mucha cola que nos pisen, (¿¡y qué?!) Joe se alegró por ellas, por su valentía y por no tener miedo a expresar sus gustos. Davis lloraba, y TK lo consolaba (ya se me hace que en un ratito más y esos dos acaban de novios también). Cody se quedó más en ascuas que si en menos de quince segundos le hubieran explicado cómo se resuelve una integral definida. El que sí estaba que echaba chispas, era Izzy; las tachó de inmorales, pervertidas y degeneradas, pero a ellas poco les importó, y sólo por una misma razón: se aman. Por ello, sin temor a equivocarme, puedo sostener que Dios (quien quiera que sea) no castiga la homosexualidad, sino la promiscuidad. El amor es algo muy bonito. Quizá lo más bonito que exista en este universo. Al menos a mi parecer así lo es. Y si a veces tenemos desaires en el amor, ya sea por rupturas dolorosas o porque los que nos rodean no están de acuerdo con ello, es por algo: sí, para aprender a valorarlo.  
  
..............  
  
Válgame el Cielo! En cuántas cosas puedo pensar en tan solo una mañana, recién despierto, con lo ojos invadidos por un montón de molestas y filosas lagañas, ....y pensar que eso fue hace dos años y medio! .......Mi querido Matt está acostado aquí a mi lado, parece que aún no despierta. Aún siento mi cabello húmedo, anoche lo hicimos en la regadera. Su terso pecho está al descubierto. Quizá sea tierno despertarlo con una caricia, y delicado beso aquí en su pecho.  
  
-FIN  
  
  
  
Dedico este fanfic a mi buena e inseparable cyber-amiga Guadalupe 'Rei Tachikawa' Nájera. Gracias, Rei por tu cyber-amistad, por tu apoyo incondicional y apreciación, y por estar en línea todas las tardes. Gracias a todos y cada uno de los digi-webmasters que me concedieron el honor de publicar este fic en sus páginas web. Gracias también a los digi-fans que han leído esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco sus comentarios. (link_jackson@hotmail.com) ~ Con todo mi afecto, Rasma ???Medina.  
  
Ken-kun No Shinzo, es mi primer fanfic yaoi (se nota, no?), mi primer obra por encargo; y mi segundo fanfic en modo autobiográfico (también se nota, no?). No tengo idea de cuánta polémica ha causado o vaya a causar, pero supondré que es normal porque no es tan fácil que la gente acepte lo diferente (es algo que incluso yo he vivido), pero si llegase a ofender a alguien con el contenido de esta historia, o incluso con la tan controvertida escena erótica, aprovecho la presente para ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas. ~ Respetuosamente, Rasma ??? Medina. 


End file.
